Connection
by Poignant
Summary: Ginny meets a certain boy with platinum blonde hair in Flourish and Blotts and she finds out that she shares a very rare connection with him. What will happen when she decides to follow him and gets twisted into his fate?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. All rights go to J. K. Rowling._

**Connection**

**Prologue**

Ginny was miserable. Ron was going to Hogwarts so she was stuck with her parents for the whole year. Ginny hated it. She felt like a complete outsider in her own home, She knew she was different from the rest of her family. The only people she felt remotely close to was her twin brothers Fred and George. They were always playing jokes on her but she always did have a good time with them.

Ginny couldn't wait until she finally went to Hogwarts. Her whole life she had heard about the wonderful adventures her brothers all had and she couldn't wait to be a part of it. She was so excited for Hogwarts that she even wanted to see the evil Severus Snape.

The Weasleys had gone to Diagon Alley for the day so Ron could get all his equipment for Hogwarts. They had just stepped into Flourish and Blotts when Ginny saw a boy with silverish-blond hair and a pale complexion with sharp pointed features. _He must be just starting Hogwarts this year; he is getting all the same books as Ron, _Ginny thought. As soon as Ginny thought that the pale boy turned to face her.

_Oh shit, _Ginny thought, _Its almost as if he heard my thoughts._ Ginny stared at the boy right into his cold grey eyes. Ginny felt herself get lost in his eyes and she felt a certain draw to him. She somehow felt as if this boy was her other half, as though he completed her, but she had no idea why.

Just as Ginny was about to speak to the boy and ask what was going on, her mother put her hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Ginny, come on dear. We have all of Ron's books and we need to get a move on so we can get the rest of his stuff for him." Ginny turned and started leaving with her mother, but just as she was about to leave the store she heard a voice in her head, _I will see you next year, Weaselette. _

**Author's Note: **Please review and tell me what you think. It is my first story and I really want to know what you think. It will greatly be appreciated. :)


	2. The Hogwarts Express

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. All rights go to J. K. Rowling._

**Chapter One: **

**The Hogwarts Express**

Ginny was excited and nervous. She was about to enter platform nine and three quarters. Ginny was excited because she finally going to Hogwarts but she was very nervous because it meant she was going to see that pale boy from flourish and Blotts. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she slowly walked through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.

Ginny opened her eyes to see people walking everywhere. Fred and George came from behind her and said, "Come on little sis lets get you settled in a compartment," Fred carried her trunk into an empty compartment while George followed behind her.

"Lets go say a quick goodbye to Mom and Dad then we can make our way back onto the train," George said and Ginny followed him back to Molly Weasley.

"Ginny I am going to miss you so much," Molly gathered her daughter into a tight hug. "Home just won't be the same without anyone around" Molly said into Ginny's ear just before she let her go.

"Good luck, Ginny," Arthur Weasley said and gave Ginny a brief hug.

After all the Weasley's have said goodbye to their parents they all got onto the Hogwarts express. The train whistled and a few moments later it started moving. Ginny waved to her parents until the train rounded a bend and she could no longer see them.

10 minutes later a girl with waist-length blonde hair came into the carriage.

"Do you mind if I sit with you, everywhere else is full?" Said the blonde haired girl.

"Er. Sure. No one else is sitting with me. I am Ginevra Weasley, but call me Ginny," Replied Ginny. The blonde girl seemed like she was dreaming and completely out of this world and Ginny didn't really expect a reply. But she got one.

"Hello, nice to meet you Ginny. I am Luna Lovegood," the girl said airily

"Nice to meet you to Luna," Ginny said. The two girls then settled into a comfortable silence when Luna got out a magazine called _The Quibbler_ and started reading it upside down.

Halfway through the train ride the door to Ginny and Luna's compartment open to reveal the beautiful blonde hair boy that Ginny saw in Flourish and Blotts. Ginny almost stopped breathing. She hadn't even met the boy properly but she felt like she had this connection with him.

"Hello Weaselette," He drawled. "I told you I'd be seeing you this year."

"Hi. By the way you never actually told me your name," Ginny drawled back. This guy seemed perfect for her.

"I thought you would know. I am sure that your brother would have told you all about how much he hated me. Does that give you a clue as to who I am?" the boy said with a smirk on his face. _No. It couldn't be, could it? Draco Malfoy the guy that Ron and Harry absolutely loathed? _Ginny thought

_You are quite correct Weaselette. I am __the__ Draco Malfoy. _Draco said in Ginny's head with a sneer.

_Oh my God! How the hell did he do that?_ Ginny thought.

_Believe me. I have no idea why we can communicate through our minds. But whatever the reason it surely can't be good. _Replied Draco.

Ginny snorted, "Ha! You got that right! I wonder if this weird thing works over a long distance?"

"Dunno. I guess I will find out when I leave your compartment," Draco drawled and then left the compartment.

"What was all that about?" asked Luna who was no longer absorbed in her magazine.

"Er. Well..." Ginny paused then told Luna all about the weird mind thing that her and Draco supposedly shared.

"That is really strange. I have never heard of anything like that before. And, believe me, I know about some pretty crazy stuff" said Luna.

Ginny really wanted to find out why she shared this connection with Draco. _DRACO! _ Ginny mentally yelled to Draco.

_What the hell, Ginny? Why did you yell at me like that? _Draco replied

_Do you have any idea why we have this weird mind thing?_ Ginny questioned.

_No. I bloody well don't. I would have told you if I knew anything about it! _Draco said sounding slightly annoyed. _Have you told anyone? _Draco said slightly worried. He didn't want anyone to know that he shared a connection with the youngest Weasley. That would be horrible for him if his dad found out and he would be disowned for have a 'connection' with a blood traitor.

_Well. Er. I have only told Luna. She is someone I completely trust. Other than her I have told no one. And I am not planning to. Have you told anyone? _There was no way that Ginny would ever tell anyone in her family. Especially because this is Draco Malfoy were talking about. If anyone in her family found out she would be screwed.

_No. I haven't told anyone. _Replied Draco. _Okay now tell me who this 'Luna' girl is._

_Luna is the girl with the long, blonde hair that is sitting in the compartment with me._

_Okay then I'll what I can to find out about our connection. I expect you to do the same. Oh and don't think that this means that we are friends. I have a reputation to uphold and me being friends with a Weasel is not going happen. _Ginny was shocked. She realised that Draco would probably ignore her until he found out why they shared their connection. She didn't really blame him. She knew he was a Slytherin and from what she had heard from Harry and Ron, and apparently not very nice one. But she couldn't help but like Draco. She really did think he was a good guy, he just acted mean.

Ginny noticed that is was getting dark. She saw that Luna was already changed into her robes; they must be going to arrive soon at Hogwarts soon. Ginny then realised that she wasn't changed and quickly pulled the blinds down of her compartment and changed into her robes.

The train slowed and then halted. Ginny clambered out the Hogwarts express with all the other students. She had no idea where to go but then she saw the big man that she presumed was Hagrid.

"First years. Over 'ere. First years!" Yelled Hagrid. Ginny walked over to him and was excited about what was going to happen next. She was finally at the place she had dreamed of for years.

**Author's Note: **Please review and tell me what you think. It is my first story and I really want to know what you think. It will greatly be appreciated. :)


	3. The Sorting

**Chapter Two: **

**The Sorting**

Ginny stood waiting in a big room just off the great hall with all the other first years. She looked around at everyone. The all were fidgeting and anxiety was etched onto their faces. Ginny was feeling fairly calm but then, all of a sudden, a wave of fear and anxiety came over her, _Oh my god! What if I don't get into Gryffindor? What will my family think? _

_Calm down! Just walk around like you own the place! You are starting to get really annoying. Seriously, What is going to happen? You are going to get sorted into Gryffindor and thats it. _Draco was talking to her in her mind again and he was getting more and more annoyed at her for stressing over nothing. As much as Ginny disliked Draco his words calmed her down and she was able to realise that he was right, she was being silly. Of course she would be sorted into Gryffindor there had never been a Weasley that wasn't in Gryffindor.

A few moments later professor McGonagall walked into the room and signaled for all the first years to follow her. They all stood there and no one moved. Ginny snorted at them and started walking after Mcgonagall. Eventually the rest of first years stopped acting like stuffed mullets and followed her.

Ginny was proud of herself. She had no doubt that when her brother walked down this same path last year when he was about to be sorted that he would have looked scared, anxious and worried. She laughed to herself. Ginny then realised what it would mean if she was going to be in Gryffindor. It meant that she would be living with Ron. _Ugh._ She hated Ron. He was so overprotective of her. As if she couldn't handle herself! Just thinking of him made her angry.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Ginny walking through the Great Hall. She looked like a leader walking behind McGonagall. _Fearless, _he thought. Draco tore his eyes from her and looked at all the other first years. They all looked so nervous and scared. What was there to be scared about? God, they were so stupid. But Ginny was another thing entirely.

Professor Dumbledore was observing all the first years. He was very surprised when he saw Ginny Weasley. No one ever looked that confident when first coming to Hogwarts. At that point Dumbledore knew that she wasn't going to just be an ordinary student. He could tell that she was going to become a very powerful witch. _She would make a good Head Girl, _Dumbledore thought quietly to himself.

Ginny stopped walking when Professor McGonagall turned around to face the first years. "I will read out each of your names and when I call you, you will sit on this stool while I place the sorting hat on your head. You will then go to your house table," Said Professor Mcgonagall.

Professor was reading out the first student's name. "Abbott, Lilly," Professor McGonagall was reading the names out in alphabetical order of last name. _Dammit. I am going to be one of the the last people called out. I hope this sorting moves fast. _Ginny knew that Draco would hear her say that but she didn't expect an anser.

_Thats what you get for being a Weasley. _That was Draco's reply. God he was such a moron. No wonder he was in Slytherin.

_Draco, You are an idiot! As much as I want to cure the living daylights out of you for you annoying remark, I can't help but agree with you. I sometimes hate the fact i am a Weasley. But other times I don't mind it. I know that I am nothing like my family. Fred and George are the only people that feel like family. Everyone else gives me pitying looks. I hate it! You have no idea what it is like being me. _Ginny said to Draco. She hated how people always thought she had the perfect family, and that they all loved her, but that just showed how little they knew about her.

_You have no idea what it is like being me. _Draco replied. He was a little shocked, he always thought that the Weasleys were the perfect family. He never thought that Ginny would be unhappy with her family. I guess there was more to her than he originally thought.

Draco then noticed that Professor McGonagall was calling out someone who's last name started with a V. Ginny will be sorted soon. _Ginny, your going to be sorted soon. _Draco told her.

Ginny was shocked. He had called her 'Ginny' not 'Weaselette.' He must be completely shocked at what she had told him for her to be called by her actual name.

Ginny was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Professor McGonagall call her name, "Weasley, Ginevra" With confidence radiating from her, Ginny walked up and sat on the stall waiting for Professor McGonagall to place the sorting hat on her head.

Ginny felt the hat being placed on her head. It immediately started talking to her in her head, _Hmm. Another Weasley. Guess its Gryffindor for you... But wait. Whats that? You have potential. No. I can't put you in Gryffindor that would be bad for you. Guess it better be..._

"_SLYTHERIN!" _The hat yelled out.

There was silence. Everyone was completely shocked. There was not one Weasley in history that wasn't in Gryffindor. Suddenly the Great Hall broke out in whispers. Ginny spotted Ron about to get out of his seat. He was probably going to come up to her and try to find out why she was just sorted into Slytherin. Ginny sat motionless on the stall. Well, at least one good thing will come out her of being in Slytherin. She wouldn't have to see Ron other than at mealtimes.

Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. Ron sat back down in his seat. Once it was silent Professor Dumbledore started speaking, "Welcome to the new first years and welcome back to the rest of you. I know that it seems quite a shock that Ginevra, here, was sorted into Slytherin. You must all be thinking that this is some kind of mistake, but I can assure you that this is not a mistake. Ginevra is meant to be in Slytherin and there is nothing that anyone can do. Ginevra please go and take a seat at the Slytherin table." Dumbledore started clapping for Ginny and the rest of the Slytherin table soon followed suit. "Now, let's continue with the sorting."

Ginny quickly scanned the Slytherin table for Draco. He wasn't hard to find. His blonde hair certainly stood out. She walked over to him and he made room for her next to him. Ginny sat down and not long after a huge feast appeared in front of them.


	4. Following Draco

**Author's Note:**** I am so sorry this took so long but I had a major case of writers block and I have written an extra long chappie to make up for it!**

**I want to give a massive big shout out to **_**Harrypotter202abc!**_** You are amazing! You helped me get over my writers block and stopped me from giving up on this story! I love it when I get a super amazing inbox from you, and I love your super amazing stories! And I especially liked your shout out to me in your story, Spinning on it's axis! Thankyou so so so much! **

**Smiles012**

**So if you haven't checked out **_**Harrypotter202abc**_**'s stories it would be really awesome if you did because they are amazing and I always get a good laugh out of them! :D**

**So without further ado; here is my next chapter!**

**Chapter Three:**

**Following Draco**

It was now Ginny's Fifth year at Hogwarts. Ginny and Draco started ignoring each other soon after Ginny's first day at Hogwarts and they both were quite content with hating each other. Draco went on hating Ginny as much as he would any other Weasley. Ginny ignored Draco and refused to have anything to do with him, it was bad enough having to share the same common room.

One particular evening Ginny was sitting on one of the sleek leather couches in the Slytherin common room talking with her best friend and partner in mischief, Vaisey.

"Gin, have you noticed how withdrawn Draco looks lately?" said Vaisey.

"V, I have told you I don't want to know anything about Draco, he is a prick and I have no intention of talking to him. I have ignored him for 5 years and it will stay that way for the rest of forever," Ginny replied to Vaisey. It was true but she couldn't help but look at Draco. He had dark bags under his eyes and didn't look at perfect as he usually did.

"Ha! You looked at him! I got you to look at him!" exclaimed Vaisey.

"Okay. So he does look kinda horrible. Who cares? I know I certainly don't!"

"Gin, that's a lie and you know it! I know that you want to find out what Draco has been up to!" Ginny knew that Vaisey was right even though she didn't want to admit it.

"No, V! I do not want to know what Draco Malfoy has been up to!" Ginny said a little louder than usual, hoping to get the message across to Vaisey that she did not want to have anything to do with Draco.

"Okay. Fine. You win!" Vaisey said in a tone that suggested that she didn't mean what she was saying

"Thankyou!" Ginny said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right, well I am going to go to bed but before I go I just want to let you know that Draco Malfoy is now leaving the common room and it is way past curfew," said Vaisey. Ginny watched her get up of the leather couch and make her way up the stairs up to the dormitory. Ginny turned around and out of the corner of her eye caught a flash of platinum blonde hair making his way out of the common room.

'Oh stuff it,' Ginny said to herself and gave into the temptation to follow Draco.

Ginny got out of the Slytherin common room just in time to see Draco round the corner. Ginny quickly cast a disillusionment charm on herself and hurried to catch up with Draco. The pair made it to the entrance hall without being seen but it was there that they ran into a problem. Peeves.

"It's a student out of bed!" Peeves called loudly.

"Peeves," Draco started calmly, "I am doing business for the Bloody Baron and if he hears that you have been stopping me from doing his business then he would be very disappointed,"

"The B-bloody Baron?" with that peeves speed away.

Draco wasted no time and quickly and quietly made his way out of the oak doors and into the darkness of the night. Draco lit his wand, which was a relief on Ginny's part as it made it easier for her to follow Draco. Draco made his way past Hagrid's Hut, which had no light coming from it showing that Hagrid had already gone to bed. Draco hesitated slightly at the edge of the Forbidden Forest before advancing into its dark depths. It was harder for Ginny to follow Draco in the forest even when he had his wand lit. The trees got closer and closer together as they went further and further into the forest. Ginny was now very afraid that she would loose Draco and she had no idea how to get back to the castle.

Abruptly Draco stopped just outside a small clearing; Ginny was so close to him that she nearly crashed into him. Draco stopped the light coming from his wand by muttering 'nox.' Ginny had no idea what Draco was doing standing ouside the clearing after about 5min she realized that he was watching something in the clearing.

Ginny couldn't see very well in the dark and had a difficult time deciphering just what it was that was in the clearing. After a while she worked out that there seemed to be two people standing in the middle of the clearing. They looked like they were deep in a conversation and didn't seem to notice Draco standing just outside the clearing.

The moon moved out from behind a dark cloud making it easier to see what was happening in the clearing. She caught a flash of platinum blonde hair just before the moon moved behind a cloud again. Ginny knew that there were only two people she knew that had that color hair. A shiver of fear ran through Ginny as she made the connection. Lucius Malfoy, was here, at Hogwarts and Ginny was spying on him.

A sudden gust of wind reminded Ginny of just how cold it was. She hadn't noticed the cold until now because she was too excited to find out what Draco was up to. Ginny bit on her lip to try and stop her teeth from chattering. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself especially since it was Lucius Malfoy that was standing a few mere meters in front of her.

The moon suddenly burst from behind the cloud giving Ginny a really good opportunity to find out who Lucius was talking to. The figure who was talking to Lucius was tall, skeletally thin with nearly translucent skin. He seemed very snake-like and his scarlet eyes were set in slits like a cat's; his nose was flat, just like a snake's and he had unnaturally long and thin fingers that reminded Ginny of spider's legs. A violent shudder went through spine when she realized the only person who it could be; Lord Voldemort.

Ginny saw what appeared to be Lucius and Voldemort in an argument. They were talking in whispers so it was hard for Ginny to hear what they were talking about. Only when the two men raised their voices a bit she caught a few words of what they were saying: _punish… loyalty… progress._

Ginny couldn't make out anymore because the pair seemed to have resolved the argument and returned to talking in inaudible whispers. Even though Ginny only heard a few words she knew that what they were talking about was not good. She had a funny feeling that the pair were talking about Draco.

The pair stopped talking and seemed to be looking straight at her. Ginny looked down at herself to make sure the disillusionment charm was still in place. Thankfully it still was but it still seemed like Lucius and Voldemort were looking at her. She then realized that it was not her that the pair was looking at, it was Draco.

"Draco, enter the clearing," said Lucius Malfoy. Draco walked slowly into the clearing, Ginny used the opportunity to move closer to the clearing, stepping only when Draco did so that it would mask her own footsteps.

"Give Dark Lord and myself an update on the progress of your 'task,'" said Lucius.

"I have not been able the fix the cabinet yet. Although I have been able to fix it to the point where you won't die if you try to use it, you would only get splinched," said Draco trying to remain a mask of calm. He didn't want the Dark Lord and his father finding out that he was having terrible trouble trying to fix the vanishing cabinet. What he said was true but he wasn't having much progress beyond that.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was witnessing! She would be able to tell the order all about this meeting! She knew that this meeting must be very important because, it was common knowledge among the Slytherins, Voldemort had left the sanctuary of Malfoy Manor and he only did that if it was very important.

"Draco that is not good enough!" said a horrible snake-like voice that belonged to Voldemort, "you know that I wanted the cabinet by today's deadline. I have already given you plenty of leniency on the deadline but you have failed, and do you know what I do to people who fail to carry out my instructions? Yes, that's right. I teach them a lesson! Now just to make myself clear; after your punishment tonight, I want you to work as hard as you can on the cabinet and if you don't have it finished by then there will be serious consequences,"

Draco face portrayed nothing of what he was feeling. He knew his father and Voldemort would think he was weak if he showed emotion. He couldn't let them know that he was terrified about what was going to happen. And what was going to happen very soon was not something that was very nice. Draco was going to be tortured for not fixing the cabinet in time.

"Crucio," both Lucius and Voldemort cried at the same time. Draco dropped to the floor withering and screaming. Ginny looked away as soon as she heard the pair cry 'crucio' she couldn't bear to see Draco withering around on the forest floor.

The cruciatus that was cast on Draco by Voldemort and Lucius was nothing like any cruciatus Draco had felt before. Draco had had Voldemort cast the cruciatus on him before and that was terrible but being hit at the same time with the cruciatus curse by both his father and Voldemort was on a whole new level of pain. It made Voldemort's cruciatus feel like a walk in the park.

Draco's screams were affecting Ginny. Every scream of Draco's made Ginny feel like her soul was being ripped apart. Suddenly Draco's screams stopped and Ginny felt instantly relieved. Ginny risked opening her eyes and was glad to see that Lucius was no longer performing the cruciatus on Draco. Voldemort still was but Draco was able to control himself a little bit and stop himself from screaming.

Ginny looked over at Lucius and found that he was reaching into his cloak for something. He pulled out his cane that had a silver handle fashioned into a snake's head.

Lucius walked over to Draco's shaking form. He turned his can around so that the snake's head was facing the ground, or rather Draco. Lucius raised the cane and was just about to strike Draco with it when he caught a flash of read out of the corner of his eye.

The disillusionment charm had dropped and now Lucius and Voldemort could see her. In his surprise at seeing Ginny, Voldemort stopped his cruciatus on Draco and stared at Ginny.

Voldemort snapped out of his surprise and spoke to Ginny, "Ginny Weasley! What a lovely surprise! I wondered when I'd be seeing you again. You seemed to have grown up a lot since I saw you last in the chamber," Ginny shuddered at the memory of the Chamber of Secrets.

Draco couldn't believe that Ginny was here. He thought he should be glad that she turned up meaning it would put his torture on hold but he surprised himself by feeling worried for her. He didn't want her to suffer the same punishment that he was facing. Draco hoped that if he told the red head to leave that she would.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? Leave now!" Draco should have known better than to tell the fiery red head to leave because no matter what he said she wouldn't leave and even if she did, Voldemort wouldn't have let her get away.

"Seems like you have become good friends with a blood traitor, boy," said Lucius.

"I think this calls for a change of plan. I will kill you both and have Severus take over your little task. I don't know why I didn't get him to do it in the first place. Clearly, he is a much better candidate for the job than you were, Draco," sneered Voldemort.

Lucius and Voldemort took it in turns of torturing and beating the two teenages to the point of death, "My Lord, they are unconscious. They are now fun to torture now. I think we should just leave them here until they die," said Lucius.

"Okay. Lets head back then," and with that the two men disappeared into the dark Forbidden Forest.

**Author's note:**** Okay! Don't get angry at me! I would never kill off the two main characters! If I did then there wouldn't even be a story anymore, but trust me this has to happen! The rest of the story is based on this chapter!**

**Please review! I really like to know what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**Smiles012**


	5. Rune Lake

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**Chapter Four:**

**Rune Lake**

Two tall figures abruptly came out from behind the trees of the Forbidden Forest as soon as Voldemort and Lucius were gone. The pair immediately went straight to the unconscious bodies and inspected them.

"Severus. We don't have much time. We will have to apparate these two there," said Dumbledore.

Snape didn't say anything but responded by picking up Draco's lifeless form an apparating away. Dumbledore picked up Ginny and apparated to the only place where he would be able to heal the two students.

Dumbledore appeared in a place in the Forbidden Forest that no one knew about, except him and Snape. It was a large clearing that had the most beautiful lake in it. The moon was no longer behind any clouds and showed no immediate sign of doing so and glistened on the magical lake like a spotlight. Having the moonlight made it much easier for Dumbledore and Snape to see what they were doing.

"We have to take them into the centre of the lake," said Dumbledore. Snape followed Dumbledore's lead and waded his way into the lake with Draco still in his arms and was surprised to find that the water was not cold but it wasn't hot either, it was just nice.

The lake was fairly shallow but every step the pair took the it became deeper. The centre of the lake was marked by a rock sculpture with all sorts of different runes covering it. About 5 meters away from the rune sculpture, the men were fully submerged in the water and were finding it difficult to swim and hold the bodies that they were carrying above the water so they wouldn't drown them.

Once in the centre of the lake Snape let go of Draco and was very surprised to find that Draco stayed right where he was, floating. Snape came to the conclusion that the magical lake must be what was keeping Draco afloat. He then swam back to the lake's shore, did a quick drying spell on himself off, found a nice tree to sit and lean against while he watched Dumbledore heal the students.

Dumbledore let go of Ginny and she stayed afloat exactly like Draco had. Instead of following Snape back to the shore Dumbledore climbed up to the top of the rune sculpture and started muttering different spells and enchantments. Snape was surprised to see that every time Dumbledore would finish a spell a new rune would alight.

Snape watched Dumbledore wave his want around in all sorts of different intricate patterns. He watched as one by on the runes lit up and every time making it harder for him to see what Dumbledore was doing. When Dumbledore completed the last spell the rune sculpture became one huge blinding white light bulb, flooding the whole clearing and much of the forest with pure white light. Snape had to look away from the sculpture where the light was bursting from; it was even brighter than trying to look at the sun and he had to turn away and close his eyes.

Dumbledore was able to see through the blinding light and watched as Draco and Ginny were slowly pulled under the water where the lake would heal them. As Dumbledore watched the bodies drift to the bottom of the lake he wondered what effect this healing would have on them. He knew that they would become more powerful than any witch or wizard their age and would have skills that even he himself wouldn't have. It was intriguing, but he knew that these powers would come at a cost. Dumbledore wouldn't have taken them to the lake if there were another way to heal them, but there wasn't, and this was the only way that was strong enough to heal them. These two students were too valuable to the wizarding world and could not die until they had saved the world from a hidden evil that he knew existed but didn't know how to find or what exactly it was.

Finally the bright light started to fade away, almost like it was being pulled back into the centre of the lake and Snape was able to look at the centre of the lake without being blinded. He saw that Dumbledore was sitting on top of the sculpture and was staring into the lake, and appeared to be deep in thought.

Suddenly Draco and Ginny burst out of the lake and were levitated into the air where they both seemed to have a gold light coming from inside them. It was one of the strangest things that Snape had ever seen! Ginny and Draco slowly started to rise further into the sky where they suddenly vanished. Snape what shocked! He looked over to the middle of the lake where he saw Dumbledore making his way to the shore.

When Dumbledore had cast a drying charm on himself, he came and sat down next to Snape. Snape was shocked that the bodies of Ginny and Draco had just disappeared, and before he could stop himself he asked Dumbledore, "Where have the gone to?"

"I can't be sure, but I think they will be taken to the spirit of whoever created the rune lake," replied Dumbledore.

"Well that's got to be one of the strangest things I have heard," said Snape who was still confused with the whole purpose of bringing Ginny and Draco to this enchanted lake.

Abruptly, Ginny and Draco appear above their heads and slowly started drifting down to the sandy shore of the lake. When they reached the sand the gold light inside them faded and nothing more happened.

"Does this mean that the healing process is complete then?" asked Snape who was half expecting the student to be taken back to the centre of the lake.

"Yes. They are fully healed. I am not sure how long they will be unconscious for. We will have to walk them back up to the castle. I don't think that is very safe to use magic around them just yet. I don't want to ruin the whole healing process and have to heal them for a second time. Who know what would happen to them then," said Dumbledore more to himself than Snape.

By the time that Snape and Dumbledore reached the castle doors the sun was just starting to rise. They walked the students up to the Hospital Wing where a horrified madame pomfrey fussed over the two students. Dumbledore and Snape left the students in madame pomfrey's capable hands with strict instructions to not use any magic on them and to get Dumbledore as soon as either of them showed any signs of waking.

"Come now, Severus. We must get Minvera and then we will move to my office where we will discuss these two," said Dumbledore briefly pointing to Ginny and Draco, then moving out of the hospital wing to find Minvera.

**Author's note:**** Okay, so this chapter wasn't very long but there wasn't really much more that I could add without giving away the entire plot.**

**Please review! I really like to know what you think!**

**Thanks,**

** Smiles012**


	6. What Happened?

**Chapter Five:**

**What Happened?**

Ginny woke up two days later feeling very refreshed. She looked around and for a moment didn't realize where she was but then she recognized the familiar surroundings of the Hospital Wing. This surprised Ginny as she couldn't remember getting hurt and she felt fine, so it puzzled her as to why she was actually here.

Madame Pomfrey was busy tending to a patient next to her and as she moved she caught a quick glance at who it was. Draco. Suddenly the events of two nights ago came flooding back to Ginny and gasped as she remembered hearing Draco's tortured screams. Her gasp alerted Madame Promfrey to the fact that she was awake and she came rushing across to her and immediately started fussing over her.

"Really, Madame Promfrey, I feel perfectly fine," argued Ginny. Madame Pomfrey suddenly remembered that she had to get Albus as soon as either of the students awoke and quickly rushed off to find him.

Just as Madame Pomfrey left Draco woke up. He, like Ginny, was slightly disorientated and could remember why he was in the Hospital Wing but he soon remembered everything. Draco looked around for Ginny, wondering if she was alright. He found her on the bed next to him on his right.

"Weasel. Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Really Malfoy? We are in the same house and we enjoyed a torture session together yet you still call me Weasel!" said Ginny, half joking but there was still a serious not in her voice.

"Uh, well…" Draco was saved from answering because at that moment Madam Pomfrey returned with Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

"How are you both feeling?" asked Dumbledore.

"I feel fine! After what happened I thought that I would be in her longer! It only happened two nights ago didn't it?" said Ginny, who really was curious as to why she had healed so fast.

"I feel perfectly fine, too," drawled Draco.

"Well I think if you both feel fine why don't we go to my office to discuss the events of two nights ago," replied Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey started to protest. But Dumbledore cut her off by holding up his hand to silence her.

Draco and Ginny got out of their beds and they realized that they were wearing horrible ugly hospital gowns!

"Um, can we have some proper clothes?" asked Ginny. She turned around to that her back was facing Draco.

"Sure," Madam Pomfrey said an then went to find some space robes.

"Nice tattoo Weasley," said Draco. His statement confused Ginny.

"Um, I hate to break it to you, Draco but I don't have a tattoo," said Ginny who was still really confused as to why Draco said that in the first place.

"Yeah you do, there is a tattoo right there on your neck!" said Draco who didn't know why Ginny was denying it when he had already seen it. Maybe it was because there were three professors in the room.

"I do not have a tattoo! Stop saying I do," Said Ginny who was starting to get really annoyed with Draco.

"Yeah, you do! It's right there on your neck! Professor Snape please tell Ginny that she has a tattoo there," said Draco.

"Alright. Weasley, come here so when can solve this argument," Snape said. Ginny went over to him because she wanted to make a fool out of Draco and tease him for seeing things.

Snape inspected Ginny's neck and, sure enough, there was a tattoo. The tattoo was a detailed pattern of both swirls and runes and it didn't just end at her neck, the tattoo seemed to go further down her back even though Snape couldn't see it. It was the runes in the tattoo that made it seem different from anything Snape had seen. Snape was slightly worried, not that he would ever admit it, and curious because he seemed to think he had seen a rune like that before. Abruptly Snape remembered where here had seen the strange rune. _The rune sculpture! It is a rune from the sculpture_!

"Well done, Draco. You win. Albus I think you should come and look at Miss Weasley's tattoo," Ginny yanked herself out of Snape's grip.

"How many times to I have to tell you people that I do not have a tattoo!" said Ginny. She couldn't believe that Snape was going along with Draco's joke.

"Miss Weasley. I hope you don't mind but I would like to take a look at your tattoo," said Dumbledore. He seemed to think something was going on with the tattoo.

"Fine! But you will soon see that there is NO tattoo there!" Ginny was starting to get really angry. She did not have a tattoo and she didn't know why everyone was going along with Draco's stupid joke.

Dumbledore was shocked to see Ginny's tattoo. He knew that it must have come from when they were healed by the rune lake, he asked Draco to come over to him to so he could see if he had a tattoo to. And he did.

"Well this is bizarre! You both have the same tattoo," Dumbledore said and Ginny and Draco turned around gaping at him, "But I think I know why you have them so once you both get changed and then we will all go up to my office and I will explain everything."

"Right then, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, here is your robes," Madam Promfrey handed them each a spare pair of robes. "Just pull the curtain around your bed and get changed behind them." Draco and Ginny both did as Madam Promfrey asked and they both quickly got changed. Before long there were following the three professors to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore motioned for Draco and Ginny to sit in the two seats in front of his desk while he sat in his chair behind the desk and conjured up a seat on either side of him for McGonagall and Snape.

The was silence for a few minutes where everyone just stared at each other.

"So are you going to tell us why we are here?" asked Draco.

"Yes. Okay, our story starts where Professor Snape and I found the two of you unconscious and on the brink of death after Voldemort and Lucius had finished torturing the two of you. Because you were both so damaged," Ginny flinched. She didn't like hearing about what she looked like after she had been tortured, "normal means of healing would not have worked on the two of you so I had to take you to the one place where you could be healed. The Rune Lake."

"What in the world is a Rune lake," asked Draco.

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy! Let me explain before you interrupt with anymore questions. The Rune Lake is an extremely magical lake with healing powers that not even I understand so I took the both of you there and preformed a complex ceremony to heal you two. Now, because Rune Lake is so powerful, as I understand it, your own magical power will have improved and you will have a greater skill level than even me," Dumbledore paused for a second to let it all sink in, "But having greater powers comes at a cost."Dumbledore seemed to have finished speaking. Ginny and Draco sat there in their chairs, completely speechless.

Once Ginny had processed everything Dumbledore had said she asked, "What kind of cost?"

At the same time that Ginny asked Dumbledore her question Draco asked his, "What powers?"

"I am sorry to disappoint you both but I do not know the answer to your questions. I have many theories, yes, but no definite answers. So for us to be able to find out the answer to your questions I have added an extra lesson to your timetable. After your proper classes you will meet me in the transfiguration classroom where we will attempt to find out everything about your new powers," said Dumbledore. There seemed to be a note of finality is his voice so Ginny and Draco both got up and left, each lost in their own private thoughts.

**Author's note:**** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Not too much happens, but never mind that.**

**Please review! Your reviews really help me with the story!**

**Luv,**

**Smiles012**


	7. A Red Glow

**Author's Note:**

**I want to give a big shout out to **_**Super Sal! **_**She has been an amazing help with this chapter and has been really supportive! Thank you so much **_**Super Sal!**_

**I also want to give another big shout out to **_**Harrypotter202abc!**_** She has also been really supportive of my story and has helped me so much in so many different ways! Thank you **_**Harrypotter202abc!**_

**Okay… I present to you:**

**Chapter Six**

**A Red Glow**

Ginny and Draco were nearly at the entrance to the Slytherin common room when they heard hushed voices. They immediately knew they were trespassers. Ginny and Draco each went through everyone in the school and crossed of all the people it couldn't be. Slytherin? Wouldn't be sneaking around near there own corridor and talking in hushed tones. Everyone else? In class or in their own common room. Ravenclaw? Is smart enough to realize that they wouldn't be able to get into the Slytherin common room. Hufflepuff: To loyal to their own house that they wouldn't need to come into the Slytherin common room. Gryffindor? Extremely likely.

Draco pulled Ginny behind a rather large statue next to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. He mouthed the word 'Gryffindor' to her so that she would know who the trespassers were. He didn't realize that Ginny had already worked this out for herself but she nodded anyway.

"How do we get in?" said a voice. It sounded like a voice of someone Ginny knew but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She peeked out from behind the statue but she couldn't see anyone. She then realised who it must be.

She looked at Draco and was about to tell him of her discovery but she then shut her mouth knowing that the two people standing mere meters from them would hear her. Suddenly she remembered the mind connection she had with Draco that they hadn't used since her first day because he shut her out. She lifted her hand and pointed to her head. Draco seemed to understand was she was trying to say and pulled down his mind barriers and let her in.

_Thank you,_ _oh and_ _I realized who is standing out there,_ said Ginny.

_Who?_ Asked Draco.

_Ron and Harry. They are hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak._ Replied Ginny.

_He has an Invisibility cloak? I always wondered how he could sneak around so well!_

_It's not like you haven't had your fair share of sneaking around!_

_I can't argue with that! But you can't say that you haven't snuck out either!_

_I never did say that, I am not denying sneaking around the castle!_

_Oh. I always knew that you weren't as good a student as everyone says!_

_Keeping tabs on me now, Malfoy? _Sneered Ginny.

_As if you haven't been keeping tabs on me! You were the one followed me the other night!_

_Okay! Whatever! Listen, we need to stop arguing! And we need to find out what to do about Ron and Harry. Got any ideas, Draco?_

_I just want to find out why they are here, if they are sneaking around it can be good._

_Okay. I was hoping you would say that! So the plan is that we stun them then pull them into that empty potions classroom over there. Then we tie them up, wake them and begin our questioning!_

_Now I see why you were put in Slytherin! I wouldn't even tie them up… Actually I would, but I didn't realize that you would do that to your own brother and Harry!_

_All the more reason! Okay on three! 1… 2… 3!_

Ginny and Draco jumped out from behind the statue and quickly stunned what seemed like air but when they hear two bodies fall to the floor they knew they had hit their target. Ginny and Draco felt around the area where they heard the bodies fall for the invisibility cloak. They needed to get it off Ron and Harry so they could see what they were doing. Finally, Ginny found the edge of the cloak, pulled it off and stuffed it in her robes. She wasn't going to give it back to them because she could use it for so many different things, it was just a too good an opportunity to pass up.

Draco started dragging Harry across the hall to the empty potions classroom. When he was nearly in the classroom he turned to see Ginny trying to pull her oaf of a brother along the floor but after a few more attempted she gave up.

_Ugh! He is too freaking heavy! I will never be able to drag him over there! Hurry up with Harry and then come over here and help me!_

_You know… you are a witch, right?_

_Oh…_

And extremely embarrassed Ginny pulled out her want and muttered _'wingardium Leviosa'_ and floated Ron all the way into the unused classroom where she abruptly let go of the spell and sent Ron crashing to the floor.

_That's not very nice of you to do that to your own brother._

_Get lost ferret! I don't like him anymore than you do!_

Ginny and Draco sat a stunned Harry and Ron in a chair each where Draco did a spell that made rope shoot out of his want and tie both of them to the chair. Ginny then did a spell that woke Harry and Ron up from their stunned state.

"What the hell did you do to us, Malfoy?" apparently Ron hadn't seen Ginny yet.

"It wasn't Malfoy," Ginny smirked. Ron looked utterly bewildered, "it was my plan but Malfoy did help so I guess I can't take all the credit!"

"That's true. But I came up with this next part of the plan. Question time!" Draco sneered.

"WHY ARE YOU QUESTIONING US?" roared Ron. He was desperately trying to struggle out of the rope that bound him. He then slid his hand into his pocket, looking for something that was obviously not there.

"Looking for these?" Ginny said, holding up both Ron and Harry's wands. Ron tried to lunge for his wand but had no such success because he was tied to the chair.

"Ron, I know that you want to find out why they are questioning us but I think it's kind of obvious. So in this case I think the more important question is how did you find us?" said Harry, who was unnaturally calm. He must have realized that yelling and squirming wouldn't get him out of this sticky situation so he figured he would just answer the questions quickly. He hoped that in doing so they would let him go unscathed.

"Well, you seemed to have forgotten that when you are under an invisibility cloak it does make you invisible, however, it is not soundproof," sneered Draco.

"Oh," was all Harry and Ron could say to that.

"So that leads me to my first question, why were you sneaking down here?" said Draco who then started pacing in front of Harry and Ron. Ginny decided to stand behind Draco and watch the scene before her unfold.

"None of your business," muttered Ron.

"Don't you understand the situation you are in right now? There is no way that you can tell me that it is none of my business! You are in a very vulnerable position! I could do anything to you! Now answer the question before I get angry!" said Draco who was nearly about to yell.

"I'll tell you. We were trying to get into your common room so we could find Ginny's room and go through her stuff until we found the Marauder's Map," said Harry who then sighed in defeat.

"WHAT? YOU WERE PLANNING TO GO THROUGH EVERYTHING IN MY ROOM UNTIL YOU FOUND IT?" Ginny screamed. If there was one thing she hated it was when people went through her stuff.

"Y… ye… yes," Ron stuttered suddenly looking fearful.

"RONALD WEASLEY! THAT IS LOW! EVEN FOR YOU! AND HARRY! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU! TO THINK YOU WOULD EVEN GO ALONG WITH THIS-" Ginny was going to continue but she was stopped by Malfoy.

"Ginny! Calm down! You are starting to glow a weird red color," said Draco who actually looked worried.

"DON'T MAKE STUPID JOKES, MALFOY!" screeched Ginny. Even though she didn't believe him she looked down at herself just to check. After all she did remember when he spotted her tattoo that she thought that she didn't have. Sure enough, when Ginny looked down, there seemed to be a red glow coming from her skin. She tried to calm herself; because she didn't know the full strength of her newfound powers and she didn't want to hurt anyone. But that failed when she took one look at Ron and Harry.

"YOU BOYS! TO THINK THAT YOU WOULD DO THAT! SERIOUSLY? I WOULDN'T GO SNEAKING INTO YOUR ROOMS WOULD I? YOU BOTH DISGUST ME! YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM GOING TO TAKE FULL ADVANTAGE OF THIS! I WILL TELL MUM AND I BET YOU WILL BOTH GET A HOWLER TOMORROW! I WAS HOPING THAT YOUR STUPID ACTS WOULDN'T MAKE IT COME TO THIS BUT NOW I HAVE NO CHOICE! I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" just as soon as Ginny said the word 'hate' Ron and Harry starting withering and screaming. Ginny was still ranting on and was two mad to notice the two boys. Draco was relieved that he was smart enough to cast a silencing spell over the classroom.

'Hang on.' Draco thought. 'Why are Ron and Harry acting like someone is performing the cruciatus curse on them? Neither Ginny nor I are doing it. Merlin! It must be because Ginny is so angry that some of her anger is being transformed into a cruciatus and since Ron and Harry are the ones she is angry at it is affecting them.'

Draco realised that he needed to calm Ginny down… and fast. He ran over to Ginny and did the one thing guaranteed to stop her from being so angry; he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**** Please review! It really helps to know what you think!**


	8. Confusion

**Chapter Seven**

**Confusion**

Ginny quickly forgot about all her anger and started kissing back whoever it was that was kissing her. Suddenly she realised that the only person in the room that was able to kiss her was Draco. She quickly broke the kiss and got slightly mad at herself for enjoying it so much.

She looked over to Harry and Ron expecting them to start yelling at Draco but was surprised when she found that they were both unconscious and she had no idea how it happened.

"Draco… what happened?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"Well you got really mad at Harry and Ron that your skin started glowing this red colour and then you were so mad at them that you sort of cruciod them. I realised that you were only going to get madder and who knows what would happen then. So to stop you from being so angry I did the one thing I could think of to stop you… I kissed you," silence followed Draco's confession.

Ginny took another look at Harry and Ron who looked so… so… tortured. Ginny remember the way Draco was withering on the forest floor when Voldemort tortured him. Ginny couldn't believe that she had just done that to Harry and Ron and burst into tears. Draco was standing right next to Ginny and didn't really know how to react to her sudden burst of tears. He decided to put an arm around her shoulders, hoping that it would comfort her.

Ginny didn't really know what she was doing. She couldn't comprehend anything that had just happened. She barely registered the fact that Draco had just put his arm around her but she was glad. She hardly realised that what she was doing when she turned and moved closer to Draco so that her head was leaning on his well-toned chest. He started saying different things to soothe her and soon enough her sobbing started to subside.

When Ginny was no longer sobbing and only had a few silent tears that streamed down her cheeks, she pulled away from Draco. She noticed that Draco now had a huge wet spot on his shirt from all her crying.

"Sorry about your shirt, Draco," Ginny said with a slight hiccup.

"Don't worry about it. We will talk later, okay? For now we just need to get these two to the hospital wing then we have to go see Dumbledore," Ginny couldn't believe that Draco was being so… nice. It was really weird.

Draco cast a 'feather-light' charm on Ron and Harry so that they weighed almost nothing and then threw Ron over his shoulder. He motioned for Ginny to pick up Harry so they could take the boys to the Hospital Wing. Ginny copied Draco and slung Harry over her shoulders.

"C'mon. Let's go," said Draco and started moving out the classroom. Ginny quickly followed and soon she was walking beside Draco trying to keep up with his long strides as they made their way to the Hospital Wing.

As they were nearly at the Hospital Wing the bell signalled the end of class and hundreds of students started filling the hall. When the spotted Ginny and Draco carrying Harry and Ron they gasped and the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws shouted insults at the pair presuming they hurt them and the Slytherins shouted a few praises at them.

Ginny started to walk quicker wanting to get out of the halls and away from all the insults. It was a relief to finally walk into the Hospital Wing.

"Merlin's Beard! What happened?" a shocked Madam Promfrey asked.

"Well…" said Ginny, who did not want to explain to Madam Promfrey that she tortured them unconscious.

"Well, what?" asked Madam Promfrey urging Ginny to go on. Ginny didn't say anything but moved over to the closest bed and laid Harry down on it. Draco followed Ginny's lead and laid Ron down on the bed next to the one Harry was on.

"I would like to know what happened to them so I can treat them properly," said Madam Pomfrey with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"I don't know," Ginny lied. She couldn't just tell Madam Pomfrey the truth! Who know what she would think. Madam Pomfrey didn't believe her and looked to Draco expecting him to answer.

"Look. What happened is not important. But it is important that you treat these two and we go see Professor Dumbledore," said Draco in a demanding tone.

"Fine," was all Madam Promfrey said as she started to fix the two Gryffindors up.

Ginny and Draco started to leave the Hospital Wing when Ginny realised that she didn't know the password to get into Dumbledore's office. She stopped walking and turned around to Madam Pomfrey to ask her what the password was. Draco who just realised she wasn't following her anymore turned around to see what she was doing.

"Madam Pomfrey. It is extremely important that Draco and I go and see Dumbledore at once. The only problem is that we don't know the password," said Ginny innocently.

"Alright," Madam Promfrey walked over to Ginny and whispered the password in her ear. Ginny nodded and turned around walking towards Draco. When she reached him they both exited the Hospital Wing.

Rumors of what had happened spread around the castle by the time Ginny and Draco left the Hospital Wing and on the way to Dumbledore office they encountered many glares of hatred and several people shouting insults at them. The two Slytherins masked their emotions and to everyone else they seemed unfased by what they were saying but Ginny was really feeling terrible about what she had done and the insults were starting to get to her. She was extremely relieved when she reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office and said the password. Draco knocked on the wooden door that leads into Dumbledore's office. After a few seconds they heard a response.

"Enter," Dumbledore called. Draco opened the wooden door and let Ginny through first before he closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, what are you two doing here?" Dumbledore asked as he motioned for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Well on our way back to our common room we ran into a bit of trouble," said Draco who then explained the whole thing that happened with Ron and Harry. He left out the part where they tied them to the chair because he certainly didn't want to get in trouble for it.

"Well. This isn't entirely unexpected," said Dumbledore, "I would think that you have to keep your emotions controlled or risk having an outbreak like what happened today. My guess would be that when you feel an emotion really strongly your skin will glow a different colour according to what emotion it is that you are feeling. For instance, if you were feeling extremely sad because of something like a loss of one of your loved ones your skin would probably glow a blue colour or if you really envied someone, a green colour. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. That does, thankyou Professor," said Ginny who was really happy to understand what had happened to her.

"Alright well it almost time for dinner so you two should be off to the Great Hall," said Dumbledore. The Slytherins then left Dumbledore's office and made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

_.•*~* •._.•*~* •._.•*~* •._.•*~* •._

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, but I really like to know what you think! What did you like? What did you hate? What made you smile? What's the most memorable line? Please leave a review for me! **


	9. Confrontation

**Chapter Eight**

**Confrontation**

As soon as Ginny sat on a black leather couch in the Slytherin common room after dinner she was hassled with millions of questions from her very worried best friend, Vaisey.

"Ginny! Where were you? What happened? I have been so worried about you! I should have never made you go follow Draco!" Vaisey was going on an on, blaming herself for Ginny's absence.

"V! Stop! Listen to me! I… AM… FINE!" said Ginny cutting off her best friend's rambling.

"Gin… I am so sorry I made you follow him!" said Vaisey who looked like she hadn't slept at all in the last few days.

"V, don't worry about it. It's not your fault. I am fine now, and that's all that matters," Ginny said trying to reassure her best friend.

"Okay, if you are sure… So can you tell me what happened?" Vaisey asked suddenly excited to find out what happened when Ginny followed Draco.

"Well I don't really know if I can tell you," Vaisey's face dropped the moment Ginny said it.

"Why not? Its not like it would be a big secret!" said Vaisey who was now pouting and looking at Ginny with big eyes. She looked hilarious!

"Okay. I will ask Draco if I can tell you. But don't get your hopes up just yet! This is serious stuff okay?" the moment Ginny finished saying that Vaisey face lit up and all traces of her earlier sadness were gone.

_Draco! _Said Ginny through the mind connection. She hoped that Draco wouldn't put his mind block up as soon as she heard her talking to him.

_What?_ Asked Draco, who sounded annoyed, probably because he didn't want Ginny talking to him.

_I was wondering if we could tell anybody about our new powers? I mean, I wont say anything about who tortured us or why, do you think that would be okay? Would Dumbledore allow it, do you think?_

_Well. I, for one, won't tell anyone. I don't trust anybody._

_Er… that's nice… but I don't care if you tell anyone or not! Seriously, do you think I can tell my friend, Vaisey?_

_Vaisey? You and her are friends? Well I didn't see that one coming!_

_Why do you care who my friends are? Ugh, that doesn't matter… just answer this my question, can I tell her?_

_Yeah, whatever, go ahead… _And with that Draco cut their mind conversation short

"Ginny! Hello?" asked Vaisey who was slightly concerned about her friend, as she had even acknowledged her presence at all in the last 5 minutes.

"What?" Ginny didn't get why her friend seemed so worried.

"You totally zoned out for nearly 5 minutes! What were you thinking about," Vaisey saw her friend start blushing and she immediately knew what she was doing when she zoned out, "Oh my god! You were talking to Draco through your mind connection thingy!" Ginny blushed even harder at her friends realisation.

"Yeah… I was," Ginny knew that her blushing was what gave it away. She didn't even know why she was blushing in the first place. _I don't even like him? So why am I blushing? _But as it turned out, thinking about it wasn't a good idea.

_Who don't you like, Weasley? _

_You can hear my every thought? _Ginny replied, slightly worried. She didn't want Draco to know everything she was thinking about because that would be very embarrassing.

_Sadly, yes. Why the hell did you think I put the mind barrier up in the first place? _Draco said.

_Oh, well then why can't I hear your thoughts?_

_Because I don't want you hearing them so I block them! _

_Oh. _Was all Ginny managed to reply.

_You better get back to your friend, she is waving her hand in front of your face again._

_Right. And, by the way, can we please drop the last names? I don't like it. _

_Whatever._

"Ginny! Hello? Focus on me! I am the one talking to you!" said a slightly annoyed Vaisey.

"Right. Okay so what happened was…" Ginny told Vaisey everything that happened except for the reason Draco was in the forest. That part was skipped over by her saying they ran into dark creatures in the forest and they attacked them and because they were attacked she never found out why Draco went into the forest.

Even though Ginny was lying about what happened in the forest to protect Draco she kind of felt bad because she and Vaisey told each other everything and didn't have any secrets between them. She just hoped that Vaisey wouldn't be able to tell she was lying.

"Wow. That's just… wow," Vaisey was stunned. She couldn't even think of any words to say.

"Yep. That's what I am thinking right now," Ginny said, still trying to comprehend everything that happened. The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes both trying to understand everything that had happened to Ginny in the last 48hours.

"At least Ron and Harry will be shit scared of you for the rest of their lives," said Vaisey finally breaking the silence and stopping Ginny's train of thought.

"Bonus," said Draco Malfoy as he was walking over to the two girls, "Weasel. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure,"

"Alone…"

"You can do that through our minds,"

"Yeah I know that! But this is important,"

"Gin, stay here with him. I need to catch up on some homework anyway," said Vaisey who gave Ginny a meaningful look before making her way to the girl's dormitory.

Draco sat down next to Ginny on the leather couch and started to speak, "Ginny, I owe you and explanation," Ginny looked confused so he continued, "About why I was meeting with my father and the Dark Lord," Draco didn't want to explain himself to Ginny but he knew that she would make the wrong assumptions about his situation and then probably spread rumours about him.

"Okay…" Ginny said slowly. She waited for Draco to start his explanation when he didn't she looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I can't tell about it in here, there is to many people who could overhear. I need show you something anyway. But, before we go, you have to promise not to tell anyone, and I mean anyone, about this. It's a matter of my life and death," Draco then stood up and held out his hand for Ginny to take it.

Ginny looked at Draco's hand for a moment contemplating what she should do. After a minute she took Draco's hand and he helped her of the couch, "Okay," Ginny said, "Let's do this,"

The couple walked out the Slytherin common room hand in hand. As soon as they left whispers broke out amongst the Slytherins. Vaisey stood and the entrance to the girl's dormitory with a knowing smile on her face as she watched the couple walk away.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far... :) Review!**


	10. Important: Author's Note

Hey readers,

Just to let you know I am rewriting this story and have posted the prologue for it. It is called 'A Different Road' It is very different to this one but the idea of the 'connection' is still the same. I think that you will all like this story a lot better and it would be great if you could read it!

Thanks!

Smiles012


End file.
